


Wherever I go, you bring me home

by Willow87



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, But Not Much, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post 3x14, Sibling Bonding, also theres a little bit of, i will riot by writing fic of sibling bonding, listen siblings are important and im annoyed the writers dont think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow87/pseuds/Willow87
Summary: Buck gives the back of Maddie’s head a weird look, “You’re my sister. If anyone can intrude or be impolite to me it’s you.”Maddie places the pizza on the table and turns to face him, “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”orMaddie tells Buck how important he is to her. 3x14 fix-it fic inspired by Buck's "She already has everything she needs" line.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Wherever I go, you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> I was really mad when Buck said Chimney was all Maddie needed after the taking of dispatch, so I wrote a fix-it fic. Sibling relationships are important and it needs to be talked about more! The title is from Harry Style's Sweet Creature which is about siblings so it felt fitting :)

A knock rouses Buck from his nap. He lets out a groan half in annoyance for being woken up and half in confusion. He’s not expecting anyone and everyone important to him has a key to his apartment so there shouldn’t be knocking. He’s tempted to ignore it but he promised the elderly widow down the hall, Mrs. Hyde, that he’d always answer if she knocked. He knows she tries not to ask for help, but everyone has emergencies. 

With one final groan, he gets up from the couch and opens to door to find, “Maddie?”

She’s holding two pizza boxes and looks, well, not happy, “Hey Buck.”

“Are you and Chimney ok? I thought you were supposed to spend the day together? ”

She nods, “We were. But then I talked to Sue this morning and she said somethings and then I thought somethings and then plans changed and then I drove here.” She looks at him with wide eyes, as if Buck is supposed to know exactly what she means.

His eyebrows scrunch together, “Wait wait wait. Start over, I’m confused.”

“Can I come in?”

“Oh yeah. You know you don’t even have to ask. I gave you a key for a reason” Buck opens the door wider and Maddie starts walking towards the table, “I know Buck, but I didn’t want to intrude or be impolite.”

Buck gives the back of Maddie’s head a weird look, “You’re my sister. If anyone can intrude or be impolite to me it’s you.” 

Maddie places the pizza on the table and turns to face him, “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Buck’s heart sinks. Does Maddie what their relationship to… stop? He doesn’t want to lose her again. Not after Doug and then dispatch being taken. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if she stops being his sister. 

“Maddie,” he says, stepping closer, “what are you talking about?”

“Can we sit?” is the only thing she says in reply. She pulls out a chair at the table and eyes the one next to it nervously.

“Okay,” Buck sits, “Maddie, you’re freaking me out. What’s wrong?”

She takes a deep breath, “Sue called me this morning- just to check in and make sure I’m doing ok- and we started talking about... the day. She mentioned you and how it was all ‘sweet that he let you and your firefighter have a moment’ and then she told me that you said Chimney was everything that I needed.”

Buck shifts uncomfortably, “I don’t see the problem here, Maddie. Isn’t that all true?”

Maddie lets out a frustrated sign, “No Buck! I need you in my life too!”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah oh. There’s a reason I traveled across the country when I left Doug. You never gave up on me Buck. You always sent me letters about your life and kept me updated on where you lived even though I was never able to reply. When I left him, I knew I could trust and be safe around you. And that has not and will not change now that I’m dating Chimney. I care about you and I need you in my life, Buck”

Bucks eyes sting with tears. He didn’t realize how much he needed to hear that. He knew that Maddie loves him. But whenever his friends or family get into romantic or sexual relationships, he tends to be forgotten. He’s never mad at them- at least not anymore. He understands that people often value romance and sex more than friendship- he’s even done it a few times himself. That was part of Buck 1.0’s problem. It makes him angry and sad and lonely. Having someone as important to him as Maddie acknowledge that that way of thinking is flawed softens these emotions and leaves him feeling loved. He doesn’t know how to say all of that to Maddie, so instead, he reaches for her hand and she gladly gives it. He gives it a little squeeze and she returns it. He looks at their hand and thinks maybe she understands what he can’t quite say.

Maddie continues, her voice softer, “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you that sooner. I assumed you knew but I guess I should have told you outright. When Sue told me what happened, I knew I had to come over and tell you.” She takes a deep breath and gives his hand another squeeze, “So to make things perfectly clear: I-i love you, Buck and I’m so grateful that you’re my brother”

Buck raises his eyes to Maddie’s. She has tears in her eyes too but she looks relieved. She hasn’t been this affectionate in her words since, well, forever.

He gives her a little smile and says, “I love you too, Maddie”

“Good.” Her laugh is a little watery but it sounds happy. Buck gives her a goofy grin, “Let’s eat this pizza and watch movies.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [littlestarsailor](https://littlestarsailor.tumblr.com/) come say hi!


End file.
